


Kneazles, Cocoa and Chess

by MarirnersRevenge



Series: Slice of Life Vignettes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasly, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Post Hogwarts AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarirnersRevenge/pseuds/MarirnersRevenge
Summary: “Checkmate.”“Oh, bloody hell,” Harry grumbles as Draco’s Queen thrusts her sword into Harry’s King, “That can’t be legal.”“Totally legal. Now, pay up,” Draco grins smugly and gestures for Harry’s blueberry scone, Harry gives it to him begrudgingly.Part of the same universe as Color Coded Charts.





	Kneazles, Cocoa and Chess

“Look, I’m not saying that your cat is a menace to society... but it’s a menace to society.”

“He’s not a menace.”

“Oh, really? Well, then I guess a ghost just shed cat hair all over my coat and completely shredded my sweater then.” 

Hermione cradles Crookshanks as Ron holds up his ruined sweater raising an eyebrow. She gently places Crookshanks on the floor, watching him flounce away as if they just didn’t catch him rolling all over it happily.

“...Ok, so maybe you’re right-”

“Oh Merlin. Did Hermione Granger just say I’m right?”

“Maybe right! Maybe,” Hermione points her finger at Ron who’s too busy doing a little celebratory dance. “Really? Is the dance necessary?” Hermione huffs, shaking her head as she walks into her kitchen with Ron trailing behind. 

She passes Harry and Draco who are engrossed in a chess game at the kitchen table. As Ron passed the table, Crookshanks stopped purring and glared at Ron; who skirted around the table quickly, eyeing the cat with great suspicion. 

“Yes. It’s not every day Hermione Granger says that I am right about something.” 

Hermione laughs and shoves Ron’s shoulder lightly as she reaches into the cupboards.

“You know how I know he’s a menace to society? Because he likes Malfoy.”

Draco smirked down at the board and passed his hand over Crookshanks’ back who was purring loudly as he rubbed against Draco’s leg. 

“See? Did you forget that Malfoy always picks on me? All the time! Isn’t that right, Harry?” Ron continues, reaching to help Hermione pull down cups to make hot cocoa. Harry looks up, his eyes wide in confusion at Ron’s question.

“Is what right?” 

“Checkmate.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Harry grumbles as Draco’s Queen thrusts her sword into Harry’s King, “That can’t be legal.”

“Totally legal. Now, pay up,” Draco grins smugly and gestures for Harry’s blueberry scone, Harry gives it to him begrudgingly. 

“Up for a challenge, Weasley? Or will I remain the reigning champion?” Draco drawls, resetting the board.

“Oh, you’re on,” Ron states as he sits down in the chair beside Harry handing him a cup

“Language, Harry,” Hermione calls absentmindedly over her shoulder as she stirs the hot cocoa on the stove, pouring some into the two last remaining cups. Harry turns and stares at Draco in disbelief pointing at Hermione’s back and mouthing, “She heard me?”

“Eyes in the back of her head, that one,” Ron said grinning over the rim and Hermione tapped the bottom of his cup quickly almost sloshing the hot liquid as she passed him. 

“Oi!” 

Draco chuckles deeply and accepts the warm cup of chocolate from Hermione, giving her a soft smile in thanks. 

Ron pretends to gag and Harry looks on uncomfortably. 

“Honestly, Harry. You act like I didn’t catch Pansy and you practically on top of each other snogging on my couch last weekend. Again.”

Harry blushes deeply and clears his throat, “Um, yeah, sorry about that...” 

“Gross,” Ron coughs into his hand and Hermione turns her eyes to him raising both eyebrows. 

“Oh, don’t think I haven’t forgotten about you, Ronald Weasley. Draco told me that he found Padma and you halfway clothed in his office. On his desk, no less.”

“Yes, I think I went momentarily blind at the sight of Weasley’s freckled arse,” Draco grumbled and Hermione pats his arm in comfort but she looked anything but sympathetic. 

Ron chokes slightly on his drink and his mouth flopped open, gaping like a fish.

“Careful, Weasley. Your face will get stuck like that,” Draco leans back in his chair with a smirk spread across his face, “Oh, wait it did.”

“Bloody hell!” Ron starts to stutter as his entire face turned an unflattering shade of scarlet, completely mortified. 

“Had to get rid of the entire desk.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Hermione cooed and Draco pinches her side gently, making her squeak and laugh. 

“I’ve definitely seen enough pale skin and freckles to last me a lifetime,” Draco continues as Ron uncovers his face. Hermione covered her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to stave off her laughter.

“It is rather pale, isn’t it? It’s brighter than the moon. I think it might be even brighter than your hair, Malfoy,” Harry chuckles, grabbing a cinnamon roll off the plate Hermione had set on the table.

“Oi!” Ron protests throwing a piece of his cinnamon roll crust at Harry who ducks out the way laughing, “At least my hair doesn’t look like I stuck a fork in a socket.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad,” Harry laughs smoothing down the back of his head, “At least my hair doesn’t clash with every color known to man.”

“Potter, Weasley. Let’s face it, both you have terrible hair compared to mine,” Draco drawls and they look at each other before tossing pieces of bread at him, the chess game forgotten. Hermione ducks out the way but not before a piece gets stuck in her hair. As she shakes it out, she exchanges a glance with Crookshanks who gives her the cat equivalent of rolling his eyes. 

Draco gently kissed her temple as he wraps an arm around her and then returns Harry’s insult without missing a beat. “Boys,” she huffs in amusement, snuggling into Draco’s side enjoying the feeling of happiness that surrounds them in her tiny flat’s kitchen.


End file.
